The game of the rich
by Bexter40
Summary: A rich school with rich problems. Sasuke and Naruto fell for the same girl. When both finally admit they love her, something terrible happens. Hinata gets hit by a car and doesn't remember the feelings she developed for Naruto. A drama is about to start..
1. prologue

**Prologue**

The Haruno Art Boarding School is known as the school for the rich. It is built on Shikoku Island, the smallest Island and lies in the upper south-east of Japan. The school ground is about 602,503 km², what takes 1/3 of the Kagawa County. The dorms are enormous for both girls and boys. The design of both buildings is similar. Each room of the two buildings has one wall made out of glass. It's a glass door to be exact, which leads to a curvy balcony of the room. Each room has its own bathroom and walk-in closet. With one press on the button a huge amount of jewelry or shoes (whichever you want) will appear. Everyone is free to choose a widescreen in their room, since there is enough space. The color of your bed, the form of your lamp, even the carpet is chosen by the student's hands. The two buildings take 258 km² of the school grounds. The rest, the school itself takes 350,503 km². Each year there is an inflow of 12,7 million students with an interesting background.

Hinata shove unwillingly her red, soft blanked of her body and the fresh air in her room immediately embraced her. Hinata shivered, she needed to drag herself to the edge of the bed so she could step on the white fluffy carpet. Her room was red combined with white, she chose these colors purposely, because they reminded home. Her bed was made out of wood in chestnut color. A few meters way, on the left of Hinata's bed is a walk-in closet. About 9 meters in front of the bed hung her widescreen TV. Under the widescreen were a lot of drawers what maintained jewelry and shoes, which only could be opened by the buttons next to the widescreen or a remote control. A few steps further from the widescreen is the same wooden door as her walk-in closet, but this door led to the bathroom. When Hinata finally reached the edge of her bed she stepped on the carpet on the opposite of the walk-in closed. The white carpet didn't cover her entire room, de black marble floor felt cold under Hinata's bare feet.

Hinata rushed to the glass door and shove the white curtains aside so the sunlight was allowed to lighten up the huge room. By shoving the glass door open, the sound of birds was also revealed. Hinata stepped on the curvy balcony to watch the school grounds before washing up. She just turned 16, which made students allowable to the Haruno Art.

Hinata's parents had established a new car brand in the Japanese economy, called MoMo. But Hinata wasn't intending to take over the company. She had another reason why she entered Haruno Art. She wanted to be a teacher. Hinata knew that her parents would find that a really bizarre idea, but Hinata couldn't help it. Although she had the brains for running a company, she dreamed to be a teacher since she was five years old. Why you say? It was because of that teacher. Hinata signed, she still didn't tell her parents.

The buzzer of the school interrupted Hinata's thoughts. It was the buzzer to wake up. Hinata walked towards her bathroom, she took a short shower and reached for her school uniform after she dried her hair. To think that the students of Haruno Art have to wear a uniform too, it is a rich school right? Why not wear whatever we like? It was one of the rules, just like how love is forbidden within the school grounds. Ridiculous? Yes, it is. Hinata figured that, that rule was made because of the image of the school. Haruno Art is also known aboard; of course they have to think about their image.

There are a lot of foreigners, whom can speak Japanese coming to Haruno Art. Hinata packed her stuff before she slammed the door behind her. She rushed downstairs and as expected, her limousine was already waiting for her. Hinata checked her schedule before stepping in. The first period was math in building 9-18. Hinata stepped in quickly and gave the number of the building, the chauffeur supposed to head to. Each period lasted for 80 minutes, the reason for that is because the buildings are too far away from each other. That is also the reason why everyone has her/his own limousine with a driver.

Today the results of their second tests period would be revealed. Hinata's mouth formed a grimace. This time she defiantly will beat Sasuke in his test results. It's only been a moth since Hinata entered Haruno Art, but she already made a lot of friends, but also enemies and rivals. Sasuke was a friend and rival, he is the silence-cool-type. He has his own fanclub, established by zillions of girls. Each day, at least 10 of those girls confess to him. The reason why Hinata talks to him? He resembles a precious teacher. He was the reason why Hinata's dream changed. But Sasuke is different, their faces only looks like each other. Hinata can already imagine Sasuke's annoyance on his face when she happily dances towards him with her grade list.

"Building 9-18." The driver says. Only then Hinata realized, the limousine was waiting in front of the building for her to step out. Hinata chuck her skirt, took her bag and opened the door of the limousine. The door bumped into something or rather someone because Hinata heard a groan from the other side. When she stepped out of the limo she met a pair of blue eyes.

"Damn you dork, that hurts!" The boy's hands were folded around his belly. We were talking about friends, rivals and enemies? Well… this is Naruto, a self-centered brat. It's only been a month since Hinata entered this school, but it only took five minutes to become enemies with this guy. But Hinata told herself to start over and try to be friends with him.

"I'm sorry." Hinata answered.

"Yeah, I bet you were. Now pick up my bag." He said angry. Just now, the thought of being friends? Maybe next time. Hinata stepped towards the bag, "Any death wishes?" And she kicked the bag with all her strength in Naruto's belly.

"GUWHAAH!"

Hinata took off as fast as she could. She could hear Naruto yelling from afar. "YOU! We'll meet soon!"

After entering the classroom Hinata's eyes immidiatly shot to Sasuke's seat, but he wasn't there. That's how it looked like, in fact he was there, but it was impossible to see him with zillion girls surround him. Hinata wandered to her own seat with her eyes glued on the group girls around Sasuke. When the teacher finally came, the girls moved back to their own seats with great difficulty.

"Morning students, I will give you the results of your tests at the end of my class. Embrace yourselves." The teacher started laughing. Gai-sensei is really weird. Good thing the first period went fast, because the testsheets were already served out. Hinata gasped for air when she saw her score for the test. It was an A! She did it! Sasuke would be unable to surpass this. Hinata told herself to calm down, because this is something normal, something that happens every day. No need to get fired up. Hinata confidently walked towards sasuke and chose for her most professional uninterested voice and asked: "What have you got Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced from his sheet to Hinata. He lifted one eyebrow: "Did you catch a cold? Your voice sounds weird."

This guy really, how uninterested could you be? "I've got an A hi, I have got an A hi, I have got an A-"

"A+…"

Hinata fell down on her knees: "NOOOOOOOO. Why me… why? How the hell did he do that?"

"Stop talking to yourself, don't you need to hurry for you next class?" The voice of Sasuke sounded from the other side of the room. Hinata looked up and saw that the room went empty. The following periods were a disaster. Hinata couldn't concentrate and the A+ behind her reach kept following her. It was unfair, every single time she lost… an A+… How is it possible?

"You are about to cut your hand." Tenten whispered. Oh, right. Hinata was in cooking class. She wasn't aware what she was doing, neither of the dangerous stare of the boy in front of her. "A+…" Hinata said gloomy.

"NARUTO!" The yelling of the teacher brought Hinata to her senses. Naruto? "Are you even listening? Why don't you take the girls as example?" The teacher was very angry. Hinata looked up and saw the blonde in front of her. The teacher was angry at him? "Hinata, show him how to cut the carrots. The rest, continue with your own work!"

Hinata sighed, "And again; why me?" She stumbled towards Naruto. The teacher was right about him. Hinata had explained serial times and showed what she meant, but Naruto wasn't getting it at all.

"You dumb idiot! Why don't you get it? Look." Hinata stepped behind Naruto and held the knife, which Naruto was holding. With her other hand Hinata reached for Naruto's thigh, so she could see what she was cutting.

"Where are you touching!" Naruto yelled.

"Just shut up and concentrate." Hinata moved the knife the way it should be and Naruto's hand moved along. After three times cutting Naruto protested : "I can't concentrate like this! Just show it normally dork!"

"My name is Hinata, thanks for considering to ask." Just then the buzzer got off, declaring the end of the school day. Suddenly dark clouds appeard out of nowhere and after a few seconds it became pitch black.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think about it! And I am very sorry about any grammar or spelling errors..


	2. The sleeping beauty

Sleeping beauty

Sasuke sat down on the chair next to Hinata. She was sleeping peacefully on the familiar white bed, tubes coming out from her arms, a mask covering her mouth and nose and her head was wrapped with bandage. Hinata's skin was paler than usual and the slight blush on her cheeks had disappeared. The lively and strong Hinata suddenly looked this weak. Did someone who faced a car accident look like this? She looked like a young girl who was about to breathe her last breath because of an awful illness. Sasuke shivered by the idea. No way right? She is going to wake up, she definitely is. That is what the doctor told him.

Suddenly the door of the hospital room flew open and Naruto dashed inside. He dropped in front of Hinata's bed and gasped for air. He couldn't speak for a few seconds and Sasuke could see that he had to swallow something away before speaking. "W-what happened?" Naruto whispered, staring at Hinata as if she was going to wake up and answer the question. Sasuke stiffened by the flashback in his mind. He stiffened because the danger behind Hinata.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Hinata yelled, while running across the street and there it was. A car. On its way to hit Hinata. Sasuke wanted to yell, shout, run or at least move, but he couldn't. It wouldn't matter, he would be too late. The car drove to fast. A deafening sound of a inhibitory car made everyone turn their head. The rest continued in slow-motion; Hinata's face looked like one, whom wanted to throw up, her body moved the opposite direction of the way she was walking. Her legs hit the ground first, the rest of her body followed.

Breathing was out of the question for Sasuke. A dark red color liquid streamed down, away from the car. Suddenly as if the spell on Sasuke was broken, he was able to breathe and move. Sasuke choose to move instead of breathe and dashed over the street, slipping now and then. When he finally reached Hinata's side, he allowed himself to breath. "H-hinata?" His voice broke halfway the name. He tilted Hinata's head and warm liquid filled his hand. What happened after was a blur. Somehow they ended up in the hospital. "It was an accident." Sasuke swallowed and pushed the thoughts away. "The car appeared out of nowhere."

"An accident?" Naruto's broken voice turned into anger. "Why are you still alive?"

Sasuke's hands became sweaty, "I-it's my fault-"

"You're god dam it right 'bout that! You just stood there!" His voice raised in anger.

Sasuke had no replay, he was right. He could have walked Hinata home, he could be next to her. He could at least try to save by shouting or running towards her. Naruto would definitely have done that. Sasuke opened his mouth to apologize again, but the doctor interrupted their conversation. He walked in and asked for someone who was related to Hinata.

Sasuke tried to calm himself before speaking:"Her father is on his way, but we want to know what's going on too."

"I understand," The doctor nodded. "But I have to wait for her father first. Just come to my room when he arrives." Right at that moment the father of Hinata, her younger sister and her cousin stepped inside.

"Hinata?" Her cousin rushed over. Hinata's father and sister just stood and watched Neji. Don't they care? Sasuke almost wanted ask when the doctor asked them to follow him.

"I can assume you, that she doesn't have any serious wounds. She was lucky, although she did lose a huge amount of blood through her skull, but we didn't find anything. Moreover we will come to know more when she wakes up."

The doctor kept talking about what could be the case or what not, but Sasuke did no longer listen. They will come to know more when she wakes up? Which means he isn't sure at all. Sasuke tried to concentrate on the doctor's words, but everything stated to spin.

The father and little sister of Hinata left after speaking to the doctor. Sasuke was left with Naruto and Neji, the cousin of Hinata. The three sat down in Hinata's room. They spend the day without a word and prayed for Hinata's health, Sasuke did. A week passed and Neji gave up, he had an upcoming project, what was important for his study, he had to leave. Sasuke and Naruto didn't even notice his existence. Both were in another dimension.

Sasuke was pulled away from his dimension by Naruto, "I am going to buy some soda, you want some too?" Sasuke had forgotten about his own needs and noticed his tong was as dry as it could be. He nodded. Naruto left the room and Sasuke returned to his dimension. His dimension must be full of dream because Hinata started to move. Her eyes opened with great difficulty. But when she started speaking, Sasuke understood it was the real Hinata. "S…Sasuke?" She kept silence for a few seconds to understand what was going on. "What happened?" Her voice sounded hoarse and painful, but she was speaking! Sasuke could hear his heart beating again. Something huge was pulled of his shouldes. "Hinata, is everything ok? Don't move too much." A smile crept on his face. She was finaaly awake! Sasuke tried to keep it calm: "You were hit by a car."

Hinata seemed insert the news. She breathed slowly, then she finally spoke again. "I see." She smiled. Why was she smiling? And what is with the 'I see' reaction. "You are smiling?" Sasuke said with a calm tone.

"I wouldn't expect you to be next to me when I got into an accident."

"What?" Sasuke was confused. Why not? Hinata knew his feelings for her. Why would he not be there?

"I always saw you as a good friend and rival, but I don't remember you liking me." She smiled again. "So we are friends after all."

What is she talking about? What was she thinking? Is she trying to say that Sasuke has to stop loving her? He never really said it out loud, but he showed it a few times. Which means, she understood and refuses him? Sasuke was interrupted in his thoughts by Naruto.

"HINATA?" Naruto gasped for air. "You woke up? Sasuke stay here, I'll call the doctor! Why didn't you call me?" He rushed out before Sasuke could replay.

"Sasuke?" Hinata called. Sasuke turned back to Hinata. The color on her cheecks were returning. "What is HE doing here? Doesn't he hate me? I don't really get it."

Sasuke's lips parted. This wasn't about Sasuke's feelings or Naruto. This was about Hinata not remembering anything.

* * *

N/A: Thanks for reading! Please don't hold back to tell me your thoughts! And again... sorry about my english.


End file.
